hotdudefandomcom-20200213-history
Prom Night
Prom night is the name of a Hot Dude episode first published in June 2010. It takes place on the last day of school after exams at Sacred Heart Catholic High School. It involves the students' prom night and a subsequent attempt by Rape Dude to enslave the sexually attractive portion of the high school population using his new drugs in an attempt at fulfilling his dreams of sexualizing the teenage population. This however demonstrated the riff between shallow self exploitive behavior between the popular group of high school students and the noble group of students. Characters *Vincent Briggs (aka Hot Dude) *Tanya Amasova *Friederich Pilon (aka Cool Dude) *Céleste Séguin-Tucker *Simon Pilon (aka Timberwolf) *Rachel Adams *Rape Dude *Illikka Bigboobiz *Marilyn Manson *George W. Bush *Bob *Smagulfagul *Josh Gerber *Steer McQueer *Burban Gurgachuk Synopsis The story starts with uncovering an unintentional time capsule on Vincent's mac computer during final exams week for the graduates. On the time capsule, he founds a long lost project that Tanya worked on for civics and careers in grade 10. In the video project, Tanya ask fellow classmates how they feel towards prom and their thoughts in general about the celebration. The survey's population have distorted thoughts on it that make Vincent laugh. The next day, Vincent discusses the project with Tanya and Rachel before his exam and how stupid they where back then, considering that prom is only in a few days. When they are joined by Céleste, Simon and Fred, they continue the discussion and shift to plans for their prom. In order to make sure they remembered everything, they go over the list of things they need including hotel reservations, limousine bookings, champagne bottles, their dresses and suits and of course, protection. This makes the group laugh, becoming just as stupid and immature as they where in grade 10. After school, Tanya and Vincent go to see Tanya's family doctor to see if they are sexually compatible. The two of them are feeling hopeful that Tanya's father will let them have sex as prom is right after the end of high school. After finishing the day, the group meets at Josh's house to plan for after prom but are daunted when they find that everyone who made it to the house had gotten into the liquor cabinet and thus, became drunk. In a angry spew however, Tanya faces off with Josh (her ex-boyfriend) and learns that the after prom will take place at a shady club and everyone will likely get drunk, high and have regretable sex in the bathrooms. The group decides not to attend after prom. Secretly though, each couple plans to pull an all-nighter to make up for it. After the final day of exams, the students arrive for graduation. Vincent, Fred and Simon are daunted to see their awkward masters there and want to hide in shame compared to Tanya, Céleste, and Rachel who have brought their family and relatives. This is made worst when their masters embarass them with baby pictures and also, not-so flattering pictures. However, they all receive their diploma's and enjoy a good graduation. Meanwhile, Rape Dude has come up with a new scheme. He is in the hiddout alleys of Gatineau and plans to accomplish one of his fantasies and a evil masterplan by violently sexualizing the teenage population. From then one, the teenagers can spread STD's with their promiscuous activity which Rape Dude finds is a brilliantly evil plan. He recruits Smagulfgagul and decides to act quickly since prom season is almost over. After the graduation, the group decides to have a small celebration party with the families before prom. Many old characters come back such as Bob from Bob F.M, Ilika Bigboobiz (Vincent's framer), Francis Briggs, Smagulfagul and George W. Bush to celebrate their achievements. The characters reconnect with their guest. Francis gives Tanya another giant bottle of captain morgan's rum, Bob almost get's killed by trying to operate the barbeque and Smagulfagul plays with Rachel's younger siblings, Tanya's sister and George W. Bush with Lego and unknowingly build a nuclear warhead. Rape Dude shows up a little later with a drunk Marilyn Manson to look up on Smagulfagul and the group. He finds them and starts reminising about the times he took Tanya, Rachel and Céleste as hostages and insults Vincent, Fred and Simon for not helping their girlfriends (which is ironic because they did help as their superhero alter egos). Rachel's mom plans to call the cops on Rape Dude by Rachel insists that it is all in good nature and for the time being, they will not try to kill each other. When Rape Dude finds Smagulfagul, he snaps at him for not making the tools to help with his plan. Afterwards, Smagulfagul proceeds to make (defective) Lego condoms. Marilyn Manson joins with the group and begins to make Lego condoms. Vincent, Fred and Simon return home in the temple and find that their masters plan on getting them drunk for their prom in an attempt to fulfill their unaccomplished teenage fantasies. They each take only one shot of Vodka but refuse any more, stating they do not want to be drunk because they actually want to remember their evening. Master Dwezel then tries to talk to Vincent and Simon about sex but leads to an awkward conversation about Dwezel's past love interest and his life as a sexual recluse (he cries). He then tells Vincent and Simon not to wear protection in order to 'leave a trace of your existence behind in that selfish body so that bitch remembers that at least she was with you'. He continues his crying tirade with Jack while Vincent, Simon and Fred decide to get ready and call down the limo. During that time, Rape Dude went through the trouble of calling everyone attending after-prom to say that condoms were provided. Francis joins him and treats the telephone calls as prank phone calls so when they call Nick Loomes, he says 'Mister Loomes, the extra-small condoms you like are back in stock'. Smagulfagul rigs the disco ball to fire a rape ray on the crowd to excite the population. Later still, Fred, Simon and Vincent arrive at the limo dressed and drive to Céleste's house, Rachel's house and Tanya's house to pick them up. When Vincent is travelling though, he forgets that he needed a bronch for Tanya so he picked up a wild rose. When he puts it on Tanya however, the flower pricks the skin and she bleeds temporarily, leaving Alexandr, Tanya's father, not very impressed. They proceed to their prom and they finally arrive at the Chateau Laurier in Rideau. They enjoy the dinner and memory slide show. When the dance portion starts, the DJ is nowhere to be found due to him having drunk too much spiked punch. Marilyn Manson tries to entertain the audience afterwards with his band but they fail due to them taking in drugs and alcohol all day. Simon, Rachel, Fred, Céleste, Vincent and Tanya are forced to play as Sweet 16 to provide entertainment. Their show is a success even though most of the popular crowd leaves partway in between to get high before after prom. The story continues at the club where the after prom is held. When the kids arrive, Rape Dude welcomes them and promises that they will experience ¨A night they will never forget¨ (Ironic since STD's will stay with them forever). Even though the presence of Rape Dude should throw off the kids, they brush the warnings aside and start to party. A few hours later when the effects of the rape ray, the alcohol and drugs have taken affect, the population becomes overly sexually excited, thus Rape Dude's plan is a success. Ilikka Bigboobiz, Francis, Marilyn Manson and Smagulfagul among the others find a partner and take turns having regretable sex in the bathrooms. Because of the drugs and alcohol, the people do not realize that the condoms are made of lego. Burban Gurgachuk even makes an appearance in order to accomplish his perverdish dream of having sex with multiple partners in one night. At the hotel, it is midnight and prom raps up. After Sweet 16 stops playing, Vincent and Tanya enjoy their first dance to the sound of Serge playing 'The heart is quicker than the eye' on a harmonica. For the rest of the night, the story focuses on them, rather than on the other two couples. Thus, instead of focusing on all three all-nighters, it only briefly focuses on Tanya's and Vincent's. The next morning, Vincent and Tanya wake up and share a bottle of champagne that they forgot to drink the previous night and toast to a 'passionate future'. When Vincent checks up on Fred and Simon, he learns that Fred and Céleste left the hotel at dawn and have since proceeded to accomplish something that has yet to be revealed. The limo driver drives Rachel and Tanya to their houses and drops off Simon and Vincent at the Fire temple. They go to their rooms and crash. The story ends with Ilikka Bigboobiz, Francis, Rape Dude, Burban Gurgachuk, Smagulfagul and Marilyn Manson sitting on the curb outside of the club. They discuss their nights and all the strange activities they have witnessed. They are joined by George W. Bush who is lost and ´cannot find the United States´. They then begin to ponder all the retarded babies that they had made that night and the episode drifts to a close with a strange conversation in the background regarding the STD´s and the contributions to welthare, the potential stress on the medical system and the creations of social burdens. Category:Episode